


Случайный вызов

by bhbyf



Category: 911 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Случайный вызов

Эбби не любила ночные смены. Ее симпатия принадлежала сменам дневным. При свете солнца все виделось как-то по-другому, более радостно и оптимистично. Жертва заранее увидит нападающего и сможет убежать, помогут случайные прохожие, да и спасателям легче ориентироваться в светлое время суток.

Дневная смена Эбби только началась, когда поступил этот звонок.

— Алло! Алло! — прокричал женский голос. 

— Служба спасения 911. Расскажите, что у вас случилось, — предложила Эбби.

— Мой муж… О Боже, мой муж, — в трубке послышались рыдания. 

— Он пострадал? — как можно мягче спросила Эбби. — Ваш муж?

— Наверное, — всхлипнула женщина. 

Где-то там послышался глухой стук удара.

— Мэм, — осторожно спросила Эбби. — Это у вас? Что это?

— Это мой муж, — грустно пояснила женщина.

Стук стал сильнее, за ним послышался даже не крик — рык. 

— Это он так заболел? — уточнила Эбби нейтральным голосом.

— Ага, — печально согласилась женщина. — Он всегда был таким добрым, таким милым и тихим. Даже не представляю, что с ним случилось.

— Продиктуйте ваш адрес, мэм, — попросила Эбби. — Наши специалисты подъедут и постараются помочь вашему мужу.

— Спасибо! — обрадовалась женщина.

Команда была в трех кварталах от происшествия, когда получила вызов. Так что много времени дорога у них не заняла. 

Это был типичный домик из богатого района. Не тот, в котором было по два бассейна на этаже и обдолбанные шлюхи на каждом углу. Но тот, где все в меру, все ухожено, где роскошь служит пользе и комфорту, а не безумию.

Нэш позвонил в дверь, но ответом ему послужил лишь рев где-то в глубине дома.

— Жертва заперлась на втором этаже в ванной, — сказала Генриетта.

— Так пойдемте и освободим ее! — воскликнул Бакли.

Двери хватило одного хорошего удара, чтобы впустить команду.

— Будьте осторожны, — напомнил Нэш. — Наш друг слегка не в себе.

Поднимались на второй этаж по широкой лестнице. На ней валялись обрывки ковра, обломки вазонов, горками рассыпанная земля и куски растений. 

— Нехило муж оторвался, — хмыкнул Бакли. — На всю катушку. 

Нужную им спальню и прилегающую к ним ванную они нашли сразу. Во-первых, из нее доносился вой, мало схожий с человеческим голосом. Во-вторых, по дороге к ней была кровь, валялись уничтоженные вещи; стены и мебель тоже пострадали. 

— Ураган прошел, — покачала головой Афина. — Я пойду первая, вы — за мной. Если что, я буду стрелять. Готовьтесь.

— Ладно, — кивнул Нэш.

А потом, за очередным поворотом, нашелся и сам муж. Окровавленный, в ободранной одежде, он колотил руками, ногами, головой в дверь, за которой, видимо, пряталась его жена.

— Сэр, — сказала Афина. — Я предлагаю вам отойти от двери, дать нам осмотреть вас и оказать медицинскую помощь.

Мужчина повернулся и теперь смотрел на Афину, не мигая.

— Сэр, вы понимаете меня? Подойдите к стене…

Договорить Афина не успела. Мужик взревел и бросился на нее. 

Окровавленное лицо источало ненависть, глаза горели, изгвазданная, рваная одежда развевалась, словно флаг. Генриетта коротко пискнула. Афина выстрелила. Мужчина остановился, зашатался и упал только после третьего попадания.

— Ох, нифига себе, — выдохнул Бакли.

— Бывает, — пожала плечами Афина. — Теперь бумажной волокиты уйма будет! 

Нэш осторожно переступил через мужчину, над которым склонилась Генриетта, и постучал в дверь. Та, хотя сейчас и висела на честном слове, оказалась удивительно крепкой и надежной.

— Мэм, — позвал Нэш, — ваш муж обезврежен, можете выходить.

Дверь осторожно приоткрылась, из нее выглянула женщина лет 40. Пожалуй, она была ухоженной и красивой — но не сейчас, когда ее лицо было в царапинах, ссадинах и синяках, которые уже начали наливаться и набухать. От ее ночной рубашки остались только клочья.

— Вы… вы убили его? — спросила она.

— К сожалению, он не среагировал на переговоры, пришлось действовать жестко, — уклончиво ответил Нэш. — Дайте нашему врачу осмотреть вас.

Нэш выглянул в коридор, Хоуи пришел на его молчаливый призыв.

— Он только и успел, что меня укусить, — призналась женщина. — Остальное мелочи. А вот руке очень больно.

— Мы сейчас окажем вам первую помощь, — сказал Нэш. — Если будет надо, то отвезем в больницу.

— Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, — принялась жаловаться женщина. — Его ночью вызвали на работу, он до самого утра просидел в лаборатории, вернулся злым и уставшим. Разбудил меня, потребовал, чтобы я собирала чемоданы и срочно уезжала к маме.

— А он чем-то это объяснил? — поинтересовалась Генриетта. Труп мужа они упаковали в мешок, осталось только вынести его. 

— Ничего конкретного, — пожала плечами женщина, — бормотал что-то про утечку и про заражение. А потом… Потом взбесился.

— Это во многом объясняет ситуацию, — сказала Афина. — Проблемы на работе заставили потерять над собой контроль. Возможно, стали последней каплей. 

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил женщину Хоуи.

Она пожала плечами:

— Вообще плохо, но так…

— Я сделаю вам уколы, — сказал Хоуи, — а потом, когда вы отоспитесь и придете в себя, покажетесь врачу. Укус глубокий, но сильных повреждений я не вижу. Думаю, что заживет без последствий.

— Спасибо, — грустно улыбнулась женщина. 

Нэш хотел было сказать ей что-то утешительное, но не нашел слов. Вместо этого он кивнул Бакли — мол, выносите тело.

Генриетта пошла к мешку, и тут случилось что-то невообразимое. Мешок зашевелился, заходил ходуном. И вдруг распахнулся. Мужчина, признанный убитым, вскочил на ноги и вцепился в горло Бакли. Афина выстрелила до того, как они упали на пол. Голова мужчины дернулась, из нее вылетел фонтан красного и белого. 

В ванной тонко заверещала женщина. Но команда спасателей не обратила на нее внимания — все кинулись к Бакли. 

— Эй, друг, — тронул его Нэш за рукав. 

Но Бакли уже не реагировал. В первый момент он попытался заткнуть полученную рану хотя бы рукой, но мужчина вырвал у него половину горла. Тут могло помочь разве что чудо.

— О Боже, Боже, — прошептала Генриетта. — Он же был мертв! Я проверила у него чертов пульс! Он не подавал признаков жизни!

— Так бывает, — хрипло сказал Нэш. — За… Забираем тела и едем к себе. 

— Я вас догоню, — сказал Хоуи.

Нэш и Генриетта понесли Бакли, Афина, дожидаясь второго парамедика, присела возле трупа мужчины. 

— Мы выйдем сейчас, а потом выходите вы, — сказал Хоуи женщине. — Я надеюсь, у вас есть кто-то, к кому вы можете уехать?

— У меня мама в Европе, — всхлипнула женщина.

— Нет, — покачал головой Хоуи, — вам пока лучше не покидать город. К вам могут возникнуть вопросы. Ничего такого, но…

— Тогда я к подруге поеду, — сказала женщина. 

— Мы сейчас выйдем, вы переоденьтесь, вызовите такси и поезжайте к подруге. Телефон ваш есть в службе спасения, полиция свяжется с вами, когда возникнут вопросы.

— Спасибо, спасибо вам, — прошептала женщина.

— Это наша работа, — грустно улыбнулся Хоуи.

— Я… так сожалею, я виновата в смерти вашего коллеги, — женщина закрыла глаза и заплакала.

— Вашей вины нет никакой, — покачал головой Хоуи. — Это наша работа, мы знаем, на что подписываемся.

— Спасибо, спасибо…

Хоуи и Афина выволокли тело мужчины на улицу. Афина, не жалея, зацепила трупом столько ступенек, сколько смогла. Да и углы постаралась не обходить. 

Увиденное на улице заставило их остолбенеть. Возле пожарной машины в луже крови сидел Нэш. Его горло было практически вырвано — как горло Бакли. Ни тела Эвана, ни Генриетты видно не было нигде. 

— Что за..? — начала было говорить Афина, но закончить не успела. Нэш открыл глаза и вцепился ей в бедро.


End file.
